halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Adjutant Reflex
Viral Marketing AdjutantReflex appears to be a new AI concerning a new viral marketing campaign for Halo 3. http://www.bungie.net/Forums/posts.aspx?postID=11263399 http://carnage.bungie.org/haloforum/halo.forum.pl?read=808840 It said the date was "871803909 ± 384 hours since event." That puts it at about 99,520.99 years. That coincides with the first firing of the Halo rings, as used by the Forerunners. --TuralX18 00:05, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Interesting... Can it be confirmed as Bungie/42? --Dragonclaws(talk) 23:59, 11 June 2007 (UTC) :42? Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 'o the Halopedia Team TALK • SPEAK 00:01, 12 June 2007 (UTC) ::4orty2wo Entertainment, who made ILB and said "no comment" when questioned if they were doing one for Halo 3. --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:06, 12 June 2007 (UTC) My initial numbers were wrong. (I erroneously used 365 as the number of days in a year, which is not exact) The correct number of years is exactly 99,455 (give or take 16 days). As for the confirmation, it is pretty clear that it is a Bungie/Bungie affiliate (3rd party possibly) event, considering the "AI" has a special status on the Bungie forums. That means it was given the status by one of the guys at Bungie. --TuralX18 00:05, 12 June 2007 (UTC) :Okay, thanks. --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:07, 12 June 2007 (UTC) ::I'd really hate to break the atmosphere, especially with such a tightly-knit tension that AdjutantReflex has brewed over at HBO and Bungie.net...however, the content unfortunately I would not like to remove without some sort of authentication from this mystery user. As aforementioned, if he wants to communicate with me privately, he can email me at alpha_217@verizon.net or pm me at Bungie.net under Relentless70. He has my word that I will not leak anything if he communicates anything with me privately. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 'o the Halopedia Team TALK • SPEAK 01:27, 12 June 2007 (UTC) ::The AI definately had special status. Yellow text is only used by staff and moderators. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 'o the Halopedia Team TALK • SPEAK 00:11, 12 June 2007 (UTC) :Please don't spread more misinformation about AdjutantReflex -- people are relying on Halopedia as a source in AdjutantReflex discussions, and when Halopedia says that AdjutantReflex is a forerunner artificial intelligence construct, people believe it. The problem is that this information is UNCONFIRMED. We who are following this breaking story closely will be happy to provide updates to Halopedia as necessary, but in your zeal to be the first to make new Halopedia content, please do not speculate beyond what we know already. Thank you. Foman123 00:49, 12 June 2007 (UTC) I was thinking the same thing. That's why I didn't put anything on the actual page, instead I just posted it here in the discussion. Who did put up that information? --TuralX18 01:11, 12 June 2007 (UTC) :RelentlessRecusant and myself. We really did have to post something, though. --Dragonclaws(talk) 01:16, 12 June 2007 (UTC) ::Definately. I am waiting for a reply from Foman123 before removing any content. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 'o the Halopedia Team TALK • SPEAK 01:18, 12 June 2007 (UTC) :::If he is 42, I doubt you'll get a response. They don't like to acknowledge that it's a game until it's over as to not break the atmosphere. --Dragonclaws(talk) 01:24, 12 June 2007 (UTC) ::::'d really hate to break the atmosphere, especially with such a tightly-knit tension that AdjutantReflex has brewed over at HBO and Bungie.net...however, the content unfortunately I would not like to remove without some sort of authentication from this mystery user. As aforementioned, if he wants to communicate with me privately, he can email me at alpha_217@verizon.net or pm me at Bungie.net under Relentless70. He has my word that I will not leak anything if he communicates anything with me privately. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 'o the Halopedia Team TALK • SPEAK 01:27, 12 June 2007 (UTC He's completely correct though. There is no confirmation that it is Forerunner, or even an AI, at all. That is all assumption, yet it is presented as if it were factual. --TuralX18 02:17, 12 June 2007 (UTC) I am very confused about this.... is this a canon bungie worker doing this? ANd that stuff about him being an AI Monitor.... is he just a halo fan randomly posting?--General "Marksman" Rogers 19:53, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Cortana/Gravemind I was thinking about what one of the guys said about not jumping to the conclusion about it being a forerunner AI, so a strange idea came to me, 'What if AdjutantReflex is the name of the cortana/gravemind meld?' Again, this is just an idea, but sometimes when to identities meld, they become some1 entirely different. They may have the memories of both, but the personality is greatly different from both originals. PS: these are only my opinions and idea. plus it's bungie, and that makes any idea possible -- Sailic 15:51, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Cortana and Gravemind still function semi-independently, as we saw in the announce trailer. --TuralX18 21:53, 18 June 2007 (UTC) :I'll add a bit to this and pose that perhaps Cortana isn't actually merged with or directly controlled by the gravemind at all. Rather she is perhaps trapped by it (or whatever). My reasoning is that even though the flood seem to be able to learn from their victims minds, there certainly wasn't a single member in the crew of In Amber Clad that happened to be an expert in Smart AIs and how to dynamically reprogram them... that is just absurd. Or was there? ... yea, but hey, it was just an idea. SOmeone mentioned that a site had the last number in the ip address a 3 instead of a 5, i went to the one with the five, and found a timer. Yesterday it was movin at a normal timer speed (1 second=1 time unit at far right) and now its sped up today. does this have any relevance to adjutantreflex? if it does, he might make a move at the end of this timer. I think itll go off in the next couple of hours, so for those who are willing, pls keep watch over the timer cause im going to be traveling for the next few hours with no internet. -- Sailic 10:36, 19 June 2007 (UTC) I knew that timer was for something, apparently it was another AI taking over AR. So now i guess we better watch for a name change and pay attention to any other small changes (the way it talks, any text color change, and any change in the classification of what it is) Also, i believe that J stands for somehting. --- Sailic 14:38, 20 June 2007 (UTC) :(Just my speculation) I think CompoundIntelligence (or as I like to call it, C.I.) means that AR is something more then a standard A.I. like Cortana or Guilty Spark. Maybe AR is more then one A.I. shoved into one unit, maybe that's why he (or they were) was corrupted so easily, because his unit allows support for easy insertion or extraction of foriegn A.I.s. But you know, just my 2 cents. -- Knuxchao 07:22, 2 July 2007 (UTC) What if one of the marines had one of those neural implants, like Captain Keyes had, and the flood infected him and then went into the neural implant (as it took control of his brain, and became a computer flood! And had an epic battle with the Cortana in the Covenant computer thingo, and eventually consumed her? Focus Should the focus of this article be AdjutantReflex the character, or the ongoing realworld event? --Dragonclaws(talk) 04:28, 12 June 2007 (UTC) I think we'll have to wait an see how the scenario develops. If the "AI" turns out to be giving information from itself (Its own perspective), rather than just general information, then it should be focused on the AI as a being. If not, it could be shifted to whatever this event turns out to be named.--TuralX18 06:19, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Halopedia Hey if this guy hit HBO and Bnet we could be next. I suggest we be a little more careful before reverting cryptic edits.-- [[User:Spartan 1138|'MCPO Spartan']] [[User talk:Spartan 1138|'1138']] 19:38, 15 June 2007 (UTC) He left HBO after the first day, and he will stay only on Bungie.net. Anything not on Bungie.net from the AR account is fake. End of story. --TuralX18 19:42, 15 June 2007 (UTC) This is Interesting, Whoever thought this up sure has a creative mind. -- WRAITH COMM '' '' 19:50, 15 June 2007 (UTC) It could only make the situation to be stranger and even more mysterious if he went to more halo websites ,we don't have alot information about him/her/ yet, for all we know he might come here to halopedia? P.S. he kind of scares me when you think about it.--0nyx Sp1k3r 15:16, 16 June 2007 (UTC)BLARG!!! He might, but he won't. Bungie knows that it would be impossible to verify the integrity of the "AI" if he went to random sites. They will keep all updates on Bungie.net so that everyone can be sure the updates are real. Again, if it isn't on Bungie.net, it is fake. Period. --TuralX18 18:05, 16 June 2007 (UTC) Is it possible that this number is actually a timestamp? It could be possible, though I haven't checked it out . . . --CXA26483 01:58, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Ark I think this thing is the intelligence behind the Ark, possibly the gray Monitor. Its avatar is the same symbol observed by N'chala as he watched the Ark being built. --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:44, 15 June 2007 (UTC) I think thats a very good point you make there seems logical to me. Everything in IRIS seems to point towards AR being the Ark. The IRIS glyph has been linked to the Ark more than once. N'chala writing the glyph, the Glyph on one of the ark's pylons, the glyph on John-117's visor in the "Emotion" wallpaper ((he might be looking at the Ark)). The White beacon at the center of the Ark might be the Iris symbol. It seems so simple, now that you look at it. 5748 PrimaryCipher 00:01, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Pattern Cortana letters, I love bees, AdjutantReflex. A pattern or coincidence?-- [[User:Spartan 1138|'MCPO Spartan']] [[User talk:Spartan 1138|'1138']] 03:31, 16 June 2007 (UTC) :What pattern? They are all in the same category of publicity stunts, but I don't see a pattern. --Dragonclaws(talk) 05:20, 16 June 2007 (UTC) i see a pattern, but not what spartan 1138 said, AdjutantReflex seems like a monitor name... guilty spark, penitent tangent, and now adjutant reflex fludz 'carnttuchmee 14:14, 17 June 2007 (UTC) Okay, so I was playing Halo 2 the other day, with school being out and all, when suddenly (or not so suddenly), I realized that when the campaign is loading, a whole bunch of forerunner-like glyph things spin round and round, and possibly take the shape of the AdjustantReflex symbol thingo? I'm not sure (I was too lazy to actually compare). I might be horribly wrong, and it's probably not a big deal, but I thought that was kind of interesting. Rip Off I for one object to stealing the article from Bungiepedia. While it may be legal, it just seems tacky. We should come up with our own article even if we end up covering the same subject matter. --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:05, 16 June 2007 (UTC) Whats up with 27.com Ok I found out something new. Well we all might have already know that there is a web page called www.27.com the page is like an armature page with a green background, a hello kitie picture a awesome Nokia phone and a free chat. Many halo fans had been directed into that page by some reason. Well this might be a reason. In the green background there is a picture behind the green which you can see if you click in your browser to show image or show background(here is the link http://www.27.com/ar.jpg). Either way the image is in a huge resolution and is pixelated but if you turn the picture clockwise the image in the left apparently has a similarity with the weird symbol or avatar from Adjutant Reflex, this image was also seen in the mysterious email from Microsoft, the circuit city player and the web page of the society of the ancients. Also the pictures is named AR.jpeg AR=Adjutant Reflex. Its just to weird for me that it is just a coincidence. I found a web page with the comparison check it out http://forums.unfiction.com/forums/viewtopic.php?p=333537#333537Sebias 2 20:21, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Not Bungie. death Apparently he is "dead" read it here:http://www.bungie.net/forums/posts.aspx?postID=11393329&postRepeater1-p=1 Spartan-118 22:04, 19 June 2007 (UTC) Techniclly he was deleted and besides he can't be dead because he's not a living being,he has no soul,and or vital energies but he did have some form of self awareness.--0nyx Sp1k3r 01:59, 20 June 2007 (UTC)BLARG!!! :Meh, computer programs have avanced to the point where some of them could be considered lifeforms of a sort. Even stars can be considered life in that they feed, grow, and reproduce. We've built robots that can preform basic tasks like ants and cockroaches, as well as simple programs that "breed" with each other to produce hybrids and attack each other. A soul is a religious concept that can't be strictly defined, and plus computers didn't exist when the Bible was written. --Dragonclaws(talk) 04:24, 22 June 2007 (UTC) Computers and robots are nowhere near as complex and or advance as humans or any other biological being plus computers and a.i. are programmed by man and don't have the mental components ,no biological material, no natural begining or genetic makeup,they are the same as lamps,weapons,toys,stereos,or video games.You correct about the stars but there are some flaws with that and even if you say wouldn't its body be designed to counter these flaws (like when our brain takes in to much stimulant it then turns it in a depressant)it would still take an unimaginable amounts of billions of years(much more than a star existance) for it to grow,prepare,be born,or even exist!Besides you gonna have to try defining and figuring out meanings sooner or later.And what do you mean by attack eachother and what do you mean by "hybrids" like a liger or a turken.--0nyx Sp1k3r 18:53, 22 June 2007 (UTC)BLARG!!! :I don't think that something can be called "not life" when it fulfills the same characteristics of organic life. What are the flaws with the stars-as-life theory? Not sure what you're talking about with the next part about something's body having flaws. I would say that the speed at which a creature functions is independent on its property of life. Microscopic organisms function at a highly-accelerated speed compared to humans. It takes over a decade of life for humans to become capable of reproducing, generally only one child at a time that needs several years of nurturing before becoming self-reliant, ect. Sure, billions of years are beyond our reach, but just because something lies beyond our sight does not mean we can't recognize its existence. Look at dark matter (so to speak), or glass - it's a liquid that takes ages to pool. :As for the hybrid thing, there are programs with little lifeform simulations like little bugs. These 'bugs' contain genetic-type information about how they function like speed, aggressive behavior, breeding speed, and stuff like that. The bugs spread out through a 2D box, feed, attack each other, create new bugs with a combination of its parents' data, maybe some other stuff. The simulation continues until they're all dead (that is, their existence has ceased). --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:47, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Personally i think the whole above conversation is pointless but rather amusing. :) :Philosophic debates usually are basically pointless, but in this case it involves defining terms that could be useful in a Halopedic sense. --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:47, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Apparently he is "dead"-Best quote EVAR!lol, anyways, you guys are believing this stuff? Are you serious? It's just a way to promote Halo 3. Hoaxes Post your hoax encounters here folks. Somewhere in June 23rd-24th someone edited my HaloFanon page. He kept saying "Necesity" and singed with AR's symbol. The symbol was simple and black, same as the text. --7th Destiny I'm AdjustantRefIex!... wait no I'm not... I'm a hoax! Flood Control - AR symbol Go see this. It's a satellite image of the Flood Control (Las Vegas, Google Maps). It's too similar to AR's Forerunner symbol. And it's "Flood Control". Guys, I'm scared. DeadGhost :Jesus Crist dude! That's scary! Where could we fit this into the article? Update: I took a screenshot of the place, I can't overlay the glyph over it because I don't have my editing software on the laptop I'm using (on vacation) -- Reborn Knuxchao T ' Well its probably not a scary as it seems. I mean all that mean is the bungie or whoever being....whoever based the glyph off of the Las Vegas flood control building so if someone did mange to find the likeness it would peek there interest. Its a marketing campaign and a darn good one. :I finally covered the symbol to fit into the screen. It turns out that the place in the pic HIGHLY resembles AR's Logo, these guys are goooood. --'Reborn Knuxchao T ' 06:42, 17 July 2007 (UTC) Just looking at the pattern you set out it seems your on the right track but the positioning you put the AR symbol on dosen't fit that well try flipping the iris and rotating it to get a closer fit. Sincerely Sub Comm 13:26, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Also if you can't rotate the image use one of the five iris icons if you don't have them i'll be more than glad to give you a copy of the five iris images, (I have downloaded everything from those servers and taken extra notes. Sub Comm 02:42, 25 September 2008 (UTC) AdjutantReflex's Enemy When AR mentions "He was always better than I. More powerful. More intelligent. A better machine. He is not who you think he is. And I do not know his intent." what do you think he is referring to? My opinion is it's referring to another monitor. So that means either 343 GS or (now infected) 2401 PT. The fact that he says "...is not what he seems" would indicate we know of this entity and at least have some opinion on it and/or it's motivations. That would indicate he's referring to Guilty Spark. The image of the monitor that flashes up on Server 05 does seem to be GS as he was in Combat Evolved. However when AR id 'destroyed' the new entity uses the word protocol a number of times. It may be tenuous but Penitent Tangent was obsessed with following protocol. Perhaps this words usage is a subtle hint as to the entities identity. Just wondered what you all thought. A Monument to All Your Sins 21:30, 13 July 2007 (UTC) I was right! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT WAS SOMEONE FROM BUNGIE! Matoro3311 19:14, 27 August 2007 (UTC) :What, did people think it was a real A.I.? --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:40, 27 August 2007 (UTC) Adjutant Reflex lives? Apparently he made a new thread on Bungie.net but it was quickly removed, however someone was able to copy what it said. AdjutantReflex: 09.13.2007 10:22 PM PDT This vessel I have stolen is leaking A jar too small to hold an ocean I cracked it open it to bear me up Another soul snuffed to speed my passage Another life desiccated and scattered to the Grand Cycle I wish to say, just once and truly This was not a whim I shared Adjutant Reflex’s pain as it passed It knew who I was And why I came It knew that there was purpose to this And that a sacrifice had been forced upon it As it was on trillions past Another sacrifice comes But for whom? The answer lies very far from here Eleven days One hour Thirty eight minutes And untold light years Look for me in the dark Where he cannot find us However since the thread is gone no one knows for sure if this is realy what he said or if this is even real. What do you guys think? Link. -- EliteSpartan My Talk 15 September 2007 :It sounds like the AI that took him over talking, not AR. 20:21, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Meaning of the name? If AdjutantReflex is indeed a Monitor, does his name have a meaning like the ones we have already seen? Such as 343GS having a hand in the first firing of the Halos, or 2401PT not having a hand in it? I know this is speculation building upon speculation, but it is interesting to note what the meaning of the words that make up his name mean. An adjutant assists military commanders in issuing orders. Perhaps his function as a monitor was to send out the order for the first firing. What reflex would relate to is beyond me...anyone know how Spark, Tangent, And Reflex are related? Perhaps he followed his orders without question, almost as if a reflex, and he now feels...remorseful? --Atlas503 22:04, 20 September 2007 (UTC) ''Note: The topic starter was banned for posting spam on a different thread so it still possible he is telling the truth. Speculation A lot of this is speculation, is there evidence for it? [[User:Phil.e.| Phil.e. ]] [Talk to me] 23:08, 25 September 2007 (UTC) I've got it figured out. AdjutantReflex is Offensive Bias, his superior that was older and better was Menedict Bias. I don't have time to post all my evidence, but combining info from the ARG and the Terminals, it starts to make sense. -- Hunter-113 22:51, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Forgive me if I'm not quite convinced with only what you put down? --Atlas503 21:44, 5 October 2007 (UTC) One of the poems in the Servers mentioned looking for someone in the Ark. The only being left there is Menedict Bias on the Terminals. He was older and superior to Offensive Bias, who was supposed to kill him. Offensive Bias is AR, while Menedict is the Superior. Both of them are AI, so it would be easy for them to "Hack" into Bungie's forums. OB would try to warn us of MB's return, but tried to protect himself with a pseudonym, AdjutantReflex.-- 24.123.189.2 13:32, 10 October 2007 (UTC) That doesn't make sense, Offensive Bias defeated and destroyed Mendicant Bias after the Array activation 100,00 years prior to the events of the Halo trilogy. Offensive Bias was built to destroy Mendicant Bias, not the other way around. While I'm certain Reflex has something to do with the terminals, we can't jump to conclusions and assume that s/he/it is either Mendicant OR Offensive Bias. Adjutant can't be OB. That's just impossible. Why? Because AR oversaw the Halo array activation, and OB was battling MB during the activation. I believe that AR is the "Monitor" of The Ark. He activated the Halos from there (the ARG info suggests he activated the array). Later, OB brought the first half of MB there. AR contacted Earth in 2007 and was immediately hacked by MB (MB is the strongest of all Forerunner AI:s). In 2552, Truth brought the second half of MB to the Ark, and MB was able to reconstruct himself.Mutoid Chief 13:56, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Article needs improvement This article needs overall cleanup and improvement. I think it needs to state which part of it is about real life and which one is about the Halo universe. For example, forerunners don't really exist, while the Bungie website does.--Karzhani 01:54, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :We're Forerunner.Bllasae 03:56, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::Even if that's true, that isn't his point. He's saying we need to separate what's in-universe from what isn't. -- '''Councillor Specops306 - ''Kora '' 06:00, 12 June 2008 (UTC) -7- 20:50, 12 June 2008 (UTC) I think the article from Bungiepedia satisfies all these requirements. Should I bring it over here? I've done a major cleanup as well as updating and adding the relevant information concerning the AI. Tchao - Artificial|Intelligence 18:04, 1 July 2008 (UTC) www.27.com Umm this is strange look at this site for a second and high light what is in the background i mean you all might already know this but here http://www.27.com/ And to save trouble I already highlighted it and screen shotted it and also I copied the Html script and it's awfuly basic maybe a spin off one of bungie's campagins Here is the script 27.com 2 + 7 = 3 * 3 27 = 3 ^ 3 2 * 3 + 7 * 3 = 3 * 3 * 3 you can live there if you want to but I'm not going near it From Sub Comm 10:11, 24 September 2008 (UTC) TO WHOEVER READS THIS look out on this date 27/9/08 Just a sugesstion I've noticed a pattern like most of you might as well, but on this date the 27/9/08 please whoever watches the bungie forum / posts / whatever Keep an eye out for any strange / odd posts / chat subjects. I managed to see a pattern and I hope people will be as interested as I but why I ask for some one to follow this up is because i'm not a member of this bungie thingo and I would hope someone else would find someting. With this I hope this leads to more info about any ai. Sincerely Sub Comm 04:02, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Hey everybody: Check this page out about AdjtantReflex. http://buttonbasher.wordpress.com/2007/06/17/adjutant-reflexsociety-of-the-ancients-halo-3-arg/ Major Speculation I'm thinking that AdjutantReflex was the Monitor of Installation 00. He appeared in the same year as Halo 3, and as well all know, Installation 00 was a major part of the game. I think AdjutantReflex (or 0 Adjutant Reflex) was erased by Mendicant Bias. Now, as most Halo fans know, Mendicant Bias was on the Forerunner Keyship in High Charity. Mendicant inadvertently triggered the Human-Covenant War by revealing in its rampant rage to Truth, Regret, and Mercy. Mendicant Bias was disconnected, yes, but not destroyed. Truth flew the Key Ship to the Ark, and connected their systems. Mendicant presumably "awoke" from his dormancy, entered the Ark's systems, and commandeered them. He then proceeded to erase the Monitor of the Ark, Adjutant Reflex, in order to communicate and help John-117. I'm also proposing that Adjutant Reflex had no physical form like 343 Guilty Spark, or 2401 Penitent Tangent, because the Ark was so important. 2401 got kidnapped and corrupted by the Gravemind, so we know it's possible for the Gravemind to corrupt Monitors. We also know that the Gravemind corrupted Mendicant, but that was his own choice. 2401 was the Gravemind's captive. Perhaps Adjutant Reflex was completely integrated into the Ark for safety, and for fear of treachery. The Ark goes, and so does he. The Forerunners did this because the Ark was such an important Installation (plus it was much too large for a physical Monitor to fly around and monitor everything). Finally, Mendicant Bias was a superior AI, the most powerful AI ever created, in fact, and he could easily destroy Adjutant Reflex. I hope Bungie gives us more information on Forerunner AIs in the future. [[User:Kougermasters|'Kougermasters']] [[User talk:Kougermasters|(Talk)]] 23:16, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :I never presumed that Mendicant may not be the Monitor, but it's not unlikely. I always presumed AdjutantReflex was uncanonical, but I may be wrong again. =) You're guess is good.--Fluffball Gato 01:45, May 5, 2010 (UTC)